survivorosufandomcom-20200214-history
Spencer Pachta
Spencer Pachta was the 13th place contestant on Survivor: Time & Change - Our Honor Defend. Biography My name is Spencer Pachta, I am almost 21 years old, and I can always find a way to get what I want. I am currently studying pop culture as a minor in hopes of working in the entertainment industry in comedy as a writer or coffee delivery person. I have a passion for movies, TV, and music; if you see me with headphones on, I’m either listening to NPR or Beyoncé. Known (and happy) to be the mom of any group. Please allow 7-10 business days for a creative comeback. Pre-Game Survey Answers Contestant Name: '''Spencer Pachta '''Major(s): '''Strategic Communication '''Minor(s): '''Popular Culture '''Hometown: '''Milford, Ohio '''Birthday: '''September 4, 1996 '''What Are Your Major Campus Involvements? Bucket & Dipper (junior class honorary) and Fraternity of Phi Gamma Delta. What Are Three Words To Describe You? Observant, improving, curious. What Are Your Favorite Hobbies? Watching movies, reading, listening to music, going to concerts, completing puzzles, running, and writing. What Are You Most Passionate About? I'm passionate about the future. I always keep a mindset of how everyday events will impact my next moments and years to come. I always have what's to come in mind with everything I do. What Are Three Of Your Pet Peeves? Being on your phone while we're watching a movie, not listening/being absent minded, people who make excessive noise while eating or drinking. What Is Your Personal Claim to Fame? I wrote a speech and spoke at my high school graduation in front of the entire class and their families. I performed in 10 plays (4 musicals) in high school. One summer I became a regular at a coffee shop in Cincinnati and they remembered my order, so that was pretty neat. Do You Have Any Hidden/Special Talents? I have a decent singing voice according to my mom. I am also proficient in American Sign Language and can use that in a conversation. I think I'm stronger than people would assume at first glance but not like Strong strong. Who Is Your Inspiration In Life? N/A What Is Your Dream Job? My dream job would be writing comedy for a TV show like Seth Meyers or working on a TV/reality show as a producer or show runner. If You Could Live Anywhere In The World, Where Would It Be? I would love to live in a fast paced city like Los Angeles with FREQUENT trips to a calm beach. Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like? Spencer Bledsoe from Cagayan and Cambodia -- Strong social game that took him to the end both times which is what I plan to focus on, also we have the same name. Reason For Playing Survivor: Time & Change? While watching the show, it is easy to say "I would do this" or "I would do that" but this gives me the opportunity to put those theories to the test and prove to myself that I can do something challenging like this. And I'm way too materialistic and self-centered to play the real game. Why Will You Win? I will win STC because I have a strong social game that makes it beneficial to work with me instead of against me. People naturally tend to trust me and don't quickly realize that I'm the one pulling most of the strings. Anything else cool you'd like to share? I am a vegetarian, I am a Virgo, I know all the words to Legally Blonde, and I sometimes burst into song when the moment calls for it. Follow me on Twitter -- @SpencerVP and Instagram -- @SpenceVaughn. What is one goal you have set for Autumn 2017? I'm normally content being a homebody, so this semester I want to be more social (it doesn't hurt that I turn 21 the first few weeks of school).